picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Nono007
Bienvenue Bonjour Nono007 ! Bienvenue sur Picsou Wiki. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Picsou Wiki et que vous ayez modifié la page Picsou Wiki. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Remy13127 (discuter) février 11, 2011 à 16:21 Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments dans ta page de présentation, très complète d'ailleurs ! remy13127 février 11, 2011 à 17:17 (UTC) Mais de rien Remy. Ton wiki vaut bien ces compliments. Et merci pour les tiens, concernant ma page de présentation. Nono007 février 11, 2011 à 18:38 (UTC) Nono007 Bon tu as l'air d'avoir très vite compris le fonctionnement du wiki ! Je travaille actuellement sur l'article Balthazar Picsou . On va enfin le finir ! N'hésite pas à venir me donner un coup de main ! Bonne visite remy13127 février 11, 2011 à 18:46 (UTC) D'accord. Je verrai ce que je peux y faire. Nono007 février 11, 2011 à 18:51 (UTC) Nono007 Un problème avec tes userbox ? remy13127 février 11, 2011 à 19:21 (UTC) C'est bon, je crois. Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 09:06 (UTC) Nono007 Liens Au fait, Remy, je crois que tu peux effacer Ducksart de "Lien", sur la page d'accueil de Picsou Wiki. Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 09:33 (UTC) Nono007 C'est vrai ! Bon alors au revoir Ducksart ! Pour tes userbox, j'ai été faire des modifications sur ta page, c'est pour ça que ça marche maintenant. remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 09:37 (UTC) Page personelle J'ai fait encore quelques modifications sur ta page personnelle pour qu'elle soit dans les normes ! remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 09:43 (UTC) Ok, merci pour tout, alors. J'ai comme tu as pu le constater, commencé la page "Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie". Et l'image que tu as mis est drôlement bien. Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 09:45 (UTC) Nono007 Un extrait de "Les gardiens de la bibliothèque perdue" ! Au cas ou, tu sais où on peut se procurer ces images ?! remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 09:48 (UTC) Normes Titres J'ai déjà vu des images de Les gardiens de la bibliothèque perdue sur Google Images. Autrement, pourquoi mets-tu des "" aux titres des histoires ? C'est plus beau je trouve sans. Au fait, le petit texte que j'ai écrit pour la page "Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie", provient de mon exposé sur le Manuel des Castors Juniors. Et pourrais-tu créer une page sur ce sujet ? J'aimerai bien la commencer avec un extrait de mon exposé sur le Manuel des CJ.' Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 09:53 (UTC) Nono007' Pour les guillemets, avant je n'en mettais pas. Mais j'ai pris comme modèle les pages écrites par Kev (Morenokevin ici, si tu le connais pas c'est un membre des forums Picsouman) : dans celle là les histoires sont bien écrites je trouve : Les Castors Juniors . Aussi non tu ne connais pas le site de Beru's Disney ? Je ne met pas de liens, cherche avec google. Voilà la page pour le manuel des CJ : Manuel des Castors Juniors Mais bon maintenant on peut suprimer les guillemets, juste de l'italique mais il faudra le faire partout ! [[Utilisateur:Remy13127|remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 10:01 (UTC)]] Ok. Mais je reste tout de même assez septique sur les guillemets. Autrement, je vais aller remplir la page Manuel des CJ après. Et d'accord, je vais m'occuper des guillemets. Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 10:04 (UTC) Nono007 Voilà, j'ai enfin fini mon article sur le Manuel des Castors Juniors. J'attaque maintenant les guillemets. Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 11:20 (UTC) Nono007 Insertion d'une galerie ? Dans l'article sur le MCJ, fait une vraie galerie en cliquant sur l'icone galerie dans la barre d'édition. remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 11:44 (UTC) Mouais, j'aime déjà bien l'article comme ça. Je ne sais pas si ça serait nécessaire. Autrement, j'ai fini de supprimer les guillemets (en tout cas, ceux que j'ai vu).' Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 11:52 (UTC) Nono007' J'ai commencé la galerie avec les 3 premiers manuels, continue la, n'hésite pas à mettre des légendes. remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 12:04 (UTC) Ça ne m'emballe pas trop. Et les couvertures n'apparaissent pas en entier. Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 12:18 (UTC) Nono007 Ok, je la supprime remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 12:18 (UTC) Demain, je vais essayer de commencer la page Géo Trouvetou, et pourquoi pas Filament. Mais je ne serai pas très présent, car je fêterai mon anniversaire avec ma famille. Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 12:36 (UTC) Nono007 Très joyeux anniversaire à toi nono ! remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 12:45 (UTC) Terri-Fermien ? Merci beaucoup Remy ! Au fait, c'est quoi un Terri-Fermien sur Picsou Wiki ? Je n'arrive plus à trouver la page où c'est indiqué.' Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 12:48 (UTC) Nono007' http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/PicsouWiki:Terri-Fermien Désolé tu as tous les critères pour être un Terri-Fermien sauf les 100 modifications, (qui vont arriver dans les minutes qui suivent je sens ^^) remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 12:50 (UTC) Ah ok, merci. Bon, plus qu 2 modifications, donc ^^''' Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 12:58 (UTC) Nono007''' Et désormais, je dédie mes week-end à Picsou Wiki (c'est-à-dire que le moment où je sui sur l'ordi, je vais sur Picsou Wiki, créer de nouveaux articles, faire des modifications, discuter avec les autres utilisateurs, etc... EDIT : C'est bon, je suis un Terri-Fermien lol Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 13:03 (UTC) Nono007 Ok, tu as mérité d'être un Terri-Fermien ! Dans quelques temps tu sera modo aussi... remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 13:03 (UTC) Quel honneur de devenir modo d'un tel wiki, merci ! Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 13:06 (UTC) Nono007 Sou fétiche Au fait, quand je vais dans la Catégorie, et que je clique sur "Personnages de l'unives des canards Disney", pour Miss-Tick, il y a comme photo le sou fétiche. Pourrais-tu remplacer cette photo pour une de Miss-Tick ? Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 13:11 (UTC) Nono007 J'ai pas encore réussi à retrouver la source du problème, ce serait dommage de virer le sou de l'article pour une image ! remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 13:21 (UTC) D'accord, Remy. Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 15:18 (UTC) Nono007 J'ai créé la page sur Géo Trouvetou. N'hésite pas à la continuer.' Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 15:51 (UTC) Nono007' Ok nono, j'y ai installé tous les modèles. Pour les textes, je travailles en priorité sur l'article Balthazar Picsou . Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 17:42 (UTC)'''Une fois que je l'aurais finie, je pourrai me consacrer à 100 % sur les autres pages. remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 16:26 (UTC) OK. Je pense moi demain créer la page Filament et Gontran Bonheur (pourquoi pas Daisy, si j'ai assez de temps). Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 16:43 (UTC) Nono007''' Récompense Merci pout tout tes travaux nono ! Tu seras bien récompensé ! remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 17:17 (UTC) Mais de rien. N'hésite pas à me le dire, si tu as besoin de moi. Une récompense ? ^^ Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 17:42 (UTC) Nono007 Je vais te trouver quelque chose de sympa remy13127 février 12, 2011 à 17:45 (UTC) Ok. Merci à toi ! Nono007 février 12, 2011 à 17:52 (UTC) Nono007 Comme c'est gentil de ta part, Remy. Et très beau, en plus. Franchement, je ne mérite pas autant. C'est toi qui le mérite, avec tout le travail que tu as réalisé pour Picsou Wiki, j'ai l'air ridicule. Merci beacoup ! Nono007 février 13, 2011 à 09:06 (UTC) Nono007 Comme c'est moi qui l'ai créé, je n'allais pas m'en mettre un ! remy13127 février 13, 2011 à 09:09 (UTC) En tout cas moi, je te décerne. Et je suis en train de travailler sur la page Gontran Bonheur. Nono007 février 13, 2011 à 09:11 (UTC) Nono007 Géo Trouvetou = McGayver! Ok, nono. Je vais rechercher des illustrations pour Géo Trouvetou . Tu savais que son nom en allemend se traduit par McGayver !remy13127 février 13, 2011 à 09:16 (UTC) C'est drôlement bizarre, en effet. Au fait, j'ai terminé l'article sur Gontran. N'hésite pas à y faire des améliorations. Nono007 février 13, 2011 à 09:52 (UTC) Nono007 Très bon travail ! Je vais ajouter les modèles nécessaires.remy13127 février 13, 2011 à 09:52 (UTC) Ok, je commence la page Filament (qui sera courte, je pense) ! Nono007 février 13, 2011 à 09:54 (UTC) Nono007 J'ai fait l'article sur Filament. En effet, il est très court. Je commence Daisy (quel boulot nous avons, aujourd'hui ! ^^ ). Nono007 février 13, 2011 à 10:20 (UTC) Nono007 En fait, je vais plutôt faire un article sur Lagrogne. Daisy, je la ferai un autre jour.Nono007 février 13, 2011 à 10:23 (UTC) Nono007 Quelle productivité ! Tu m'épates ! Tu sais tu as tout ton temps... Merci beaucoup ! remy13127 février 13, 2011 à 10:27 (UTC) Merci à toi. Oui, j'ai tout mon temps, je sais. Autrement, j'ai fini l'article sur Lagrogne (qui est lui aussi très petit). Nono007 février 13, 2011 à 10:44 (UTC) Nono007 Je viens de voir ça. Je met les modèles. remy13127 février 13, 2011 à 10:50 (UTC) J'ai créé un article sur Lili, Lulu et Zizi. Après, j'arrête de créer des articles aujourd'hui ! ^^ Nono007 février 13, 2011 à 11:07 (UTC) Nono007 Désolé Remy, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réaliser un article sur Gus Glouton ! ^^ Je viens de voir ça remy13127 février 13, 2011 à 17:50 (UTC) Problème de gras J'ai fait une bêtise : J'ai écrit en gras presque tout le texte "Sous la plume de Barks", dans l'article "Baltazard Picsou". Et je n'arrive pas à réparrer cette bêtise. Pourrais-tu le faire ? Merci. C'est réparé.remy13127 février 13, 2011 à 18:18 (UTC) C'est gentil à toi, merci. Nono007 février 13, 2011 à 18:20 (UTC) Nono007 J'ai fini mon article sur Miss Frappe. Mais le problème, c'est que la fin du texte est en gras, alors que je le veux pas. J'ai beau essayer d'effacer ce gras, je n'y arrive pas. Pourrais-tu le faire ? Merci à toi.' Nono007 février 14, 2011 à 11:39 (UTC) Nono007' J'ai fait un article sur Grand-Mère Donald. Nono007 février 14, 2011 à 11:39 (UTC) Nono007 J'ai vu ça. Il n'y a plus de problèmes de gras maintenant normalement. remy13127 février 14, 2011 à 11:55 (UTC) Encore une nouvelle page sur Tic et Tac, ce je continuerai vers 16h30. Nono007 février 14, 2011 à 12:18 (UTC) Nono007 Univers spécial pour Tic et Tac Ok. Ceux là sont particulier parce qu'ils font partie d'un univers spécial avec comme personnages principaux eux et Donald Duck : http://coa.inducks.org/universe.php?c=Donald+and+CD remy13127 février 14, 2011 à 12:29 (UTC) J'ai créé un article sur Popop. Mais il y a toujours ce problème de gras. C'est vrsiment dérengent. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'enlever et le réparer. Nono007 février 14, 2011 à 16:24 (UTC) Nono007 J'ai créé une page sur Phil Ature, et là aussi, il y a ce problème de gras... Hélas... Désolé de devoir te donner ça à faire comme boulot. Je suis sincèrement désolé... Nono007 février 14, 2011 à 16:42 (UTC) Nono007 Chez moi pour annuler les gras, je sélectionne le texte qui est en gras et je reclique sur le bouton gras. remy13127 février 14, 2011 à 16:58 (UTC) Ok, d'accord. Sinon, j'ai créé un article sur Hortense Picsou. Wiki très lent... Je ne sais pas si tu as ça, toi, mais le wiki est très lent, alors que quand je vais sur d'autres sites, tout va très vite ! Bizarre... Nono007 février 14, 2011 à 17:24 (UTC) Nono007 C'est vrai qu'il est assez lent. Mais il y a un certain temps, pendant deux ou trois mois il fallait 5 minutes pour ouvrir une page... Très très long donc. Pas à se plaindre. Au pire demain, tout ira plus vite remy13127 février 14, 2011 à 17:28 (UTC) Cane ou canard ? Problème : Dans l'article "Hortense Picsou", il est marqué dans la "fiche d'identité" d'Hortense, que c'est une "CanardCanne anthropomophre", alors que c'est une "Canard antropomorphe". Et je n'arrive pas à modifier cette "fiche d'identité", pour mettre les bons mots. Arriveras-tu à le faire ? Merci à toi. C'est une cane = canard au féminin = cane Une erreur qui a souvent été faite ! Pour modifier il faut passer en mode source.remy13127 février 14, 2011 à 18:11 (UTC) Les ancêtres de Picsou J'ai créé une page sur Matilda Picsou. Au fait, pour faire les ancêtres de Picsou, il faut faire plusieurs pages avec un ancêtre à chaque fois, ou une page avec tout les ancêtres ? Nono007 février 15, 2011 à 16:51 (UTC) Nono007 Plusieurs pages, ça sera mieux. remy13127 février 15, 2011 à 16:56 (UTC) Ok. Je commencerai les ancêtres bientôt. Nono007 février 15, 2011 à 16:58 (UTC) Nono007 Oui, comme pour un projet qui n'a pas tenu, (faire des pages pour tous les PM) il vaut mieux faire UN article par chose. Donc, comme UN article par personnage ou UN article par magazine en particulier : Picsou Magazine, ok, page générale mais Picsou Magazine N°453 pour le numéro 453. Donc pour les ancêtres on pourra faire une page d'ensemble pour la catégorie "Ancêtres", page générale, avec des pages beaucoup plus détaillées pour chaque perso. J'espère que c'est clair remy13127 février 15, 2011 à 17:24 (UTC) Normes wikipédia Pourrais tu déposer ce modèle à la fin des articles où du contenu a été emprunté à Wikipédia ? C'est pour éviter d'eventuels problèmes... remy13127 février 15, 2011 à 17:56 (UTC) Ok, je vais le faire. Voilà, c'est bon pour les modèles Wikipédia. C'est vrai que je m'en suis pas mal servi pour faire mes articles. Nono007 février 15, 2011 à 18:54 (UTC) Nono007 Deux nouvelles pages, aujourd'hui : Howard Flairsou et Daisy Duck. Nono007 février 16, 2011 à 10:42 (UTC) Nono007 Projet : La Bande à Picsou Encore des nouvelles pages ! Sur Gérard Mentor, Flagada Jones, Pulcinella et Zaza Vanderquack ! J'ai comme projet pour demain "La Bande à Picsou" et Donald Dingue Nono007 février 16, 2011 à 17:30 (UTC) Nono007 Félicitation ! pour avoir rempli toute la palette de personnages de l'univers de DD ! Par contre désolé de te dire ça, je vais ajouter des personnages dans la palette et revoir certains^^ remy13127 février 17, 2011 à 16:25 (UTC) Pourquoi revoir certains ? Et pour les nouveaux persos dans la palette, je vais aller vite les remplir ! ^^ Nono007 février 17, 2011 à 16:30 (UTC) Nono007 Je n'ai enlevé personne finalement. Juste ajouté quelques uns... Si tu as des problèmes lors de l'insertion des modèles, prévient moi ! remy13127 février 17, 2011 à 17:01 (UTC) J'ai créé pas mal de pages, aujourd'hui aussi. Je pense que demain ou dimanche, il n'y aura plus de lien en rouge sur Picsou Wiki (en tout cas dans les textes). ^^ Nono007 février 18, 2011 à 18:17 (UTC) Nono07 J'avais pas vu ton message ! C'est vrai, bientot les 100 pages... Tu te sens de mettre de côté les personnages pour l'instant et s'attaque aux auteurs (on en a que trois sur le wiki, ce qui est peu). Ah oui aussi, une page importante, le Calisota à créer. remy13127 février 18, 2011 à 18:28 (UTC) Je pense que je vais d'abord finir les personnages de l'univers des canards, et ensuite, effectivement commencer les auteurs et dessinateurs. Pour le Calisota, ok, je vais le faire. Nono007 février 19, 2011 à 09:03 (UTC) Nono007 Je viens de trouver une page très intéressante, avec tous les principes et concept de l'univers disney ! Reste à la traduire... http://stp.ling.uu.se/~starback/dcml/chars/egmont-ddu.html Je vais travailler sur les principales inventions de Géo Trouvetou grâce à ce site APPENDIX 2: GYRO GEARLOOSE'S MAJOR INVENTIONS. Indexed alphabetically by type of invention, with additional information in brackets. Unhittable Baseball (OS 1095), Unmissable Baseball Bat (OS 1095), Bear Taming Spray (OS 1095), Bike Saucers (OS 1047), Flying Broom (WDC 254), Buffalo Treadmill (OS 1267), One-wheeled Car (US 7), Self-Servicing Car (OS 1184), Cat Language Translator (US 15), Improved City Conveniences (OS 1184), Codfish Schoolbell (WDC 247), Improved Concrete Mixer (OS 1095), Cow Hi-Fi (OS 1047), Cube (with holes, OS 1184), Custard Gun (WDC 183), Cyclone Warning Bell (US 24), Giant Drill (DBP), improved Dye (WDC 201), Firefly Tracker (US 27), Fish Suit (US 31), Fish-Hypnotizing Wand (US 39), Food Synthesizer (CP 8, US 35), Improved Fruit Trees (US 38), Future Event Predictor (US 16), Gab-Muffer (OS 1047), Improved Gasoline (US 14), Goblin Foiler (DD 26), Gold Finder (US 18), Soft House (US 19), Home Shoe Shiner (OS 1095), Imagination Magnifier (WDC 199), Intelligence Machine (OS 1184), Lightning Trap (US 13), Mechanical Lure (US 48), Matter Transporter (WDC 249), Improved Moose Call (OS 1095), Better Mousetrap (US 28), Mud Light (OS 1047), Portable Paint Sprayer (US 46), Ramjet Peanut Butter Spreader (US 34), Robot Servant (thoughtwave activated, US 20), Steam-driven Rocket (MMA 1), Rocket Belt (US 46), Mechanical Scarecrow (US 21), Flying Sleds (US 233), Snow Dissolver (US 41), Think Boxes (WDC 141), Thinking Cap (OS 1184), Thought Reader (US 22), Mechanized Trash Can (OS 1184), Reshaped Trees (US 33), Voicebox (WDC 152), Improved Voodoo Doll (US 32), Improved War Paint (US 30), Thick Water (for easy swimming, US 23), Wishing Well (US 25), Trained Worms (WDC 153). Ah ouais, cool. Enfin, tu sais, je ne suis pas très bon en anglais, alors ^^ Nono007 février 19, 2011 à 09:29 (UTC) Nono007 100 pages sur Picsou Wiki ! Il faut fêter ça !!!!!!! Nono007 février 19, 2011 à 10:46 (UTC) Nono007 Maintenant qu'on est à un stade assez avancé sur l'univers de Donald Duck, que dirais tu de progressivement ajouter du contenu du deuxième grand univers Disney, celui de Mickey Mouse. Bien sur, dans les articles désignant des choses des deux univers, il faudra faire la distinction entre par exemple le Mickey de l'univers de Donald Duck (un ancien ami à Donald qui a travaillé avec lui chez Disney à une certaine époque) de celui de l'univers des souris, où il a le rôle principal. remy13127 février 20, 2011 à 09:42 (UTC) Tu sais, je ne suis pas très spécialiste de l'univers des souris, mais je verrai.' Nono007 février 20, 2011 à 13:26 (UTC)' Nono007 Pour Ted Osborne , j'ai pas créé deux articles pour lui et sa version bd. Tout est dans le même. Si ça dérange, je crée deux articles ! remy13127 février 21, 2011 à 09:27 (UTC) Je ne trouve pas ça dérengant ! Et pourrais-tu développer l'article que je viens de créer sur les Gnoutons ? Car je ne suis pas chez-moi et je n'ai donc pas l'histoire de Carl Barks où ils apparaissent pour la première fois ! Merci.' Nono007 février 21, 2011 à 09:37 (UTC) Nono007' Je crée une galerie d'images de la vallée interdite. Dès que j'ai fini je travaille sur les gnoutons. remy13127 février 21, 2011 à 09:40 (UTC) Meric à toi. Nono007 février 21, 2011 à 09:41 (UTC) Nono007 Ca y est j'ai fait la galerie ! Plus de 40 images... Je vais me procurer une image pour les gnoutons ! remy13127 février 21, 2011 à 10:46 (UTC) Bravo pour la galerie ! Nono007 février 21, 2011 à 10:48 (UTC) Nono007 Dis moi si tu veux que je change d'image pour les Gnoutons. Celle là est bien parcequ'on a une vue sur tout le peuple. remy13127 février 21, 2011 à 10:53 (UTC) Je trouve que cette image est très bien !' Nono007 février 21, 2011 à 16:01 (UTC)' Nono007 Salut nono ! Je viens t'informer que j'ai créé un modèle assez amusant à placer en début de page : C'est un modèle Le saviez-vous ? Où on pourra mettre de petites infos comme ça. remy13127 février 23, 2011 à 09:09 (UTC) Vu que tu es le seul membre actif, tu vas passer modérateur et administrateur, je te fais confiance. remy13127 février 23, 2011 à 09:11 (UTC) Sympa comme idée pour le modèle ! Pour toi, ça sera : Remy13127 est le membre qui a le plus contribué à Picsou Wiki ! Je vais vraiment devenir modérateur et administrateur ? Woah, merci ! Quel honneur ! Nono007 février 23, 2011 à 09:16 (UTC) Nono007 Tu l'es déjà ^^ remy13127 février 23, 2011 à 09:27 (UTC) Ah bon ? J'ai toujours pas remarqué ^^ Nono007 février 23, 2011 à 09:29 (UTC) Nono007 Au fait, j'ai laissé des messages dans certains articles, tu pourrais aller vois stp ? remy13127 février 23, 2011 à 09:29 (UTC) J'y court ^^ Après, je finirai les pages sur les ancêtres de Picsou et je commencerai celles sur l'univers de Mickey Mouse... Nono007 février 23, 2011 à 09:32 (UTC) Nono007 Redirections Je met des paragraphes parcequ'aussi non on ne s'en sortira plus... J'ai commencé à mettre des redirections. Par exemple maintenant si on tape "Picsou" dans la barre de recherche on arrive directement sur la page Balthazar Picsou .remy13127 février 23, 2011 à 09:34 (UTC) Ah ! aussi, je me suis permis de ranger ta page de discussion car aussi non ça devenait trop lourd. remy13127 février 23, 2011 à 09:41 (UTC) En effet, ça commence à devenir lourd (et long !) ^^ Au fait, qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que je suis modérateur ou admin, et quels sont mes droits ? Nono007 février 23, 2011 à 09:47 (UTC) Droits d'admin ? Tu peux modifier le wiki à la source (ce que je te conseille de ne pas faire), révoquer des modifs... C'est surtout un statut dans ce cas là. Hop hop, pas de mauvaises habitudes il faut mettre un titre de section ! remy13127 février 23, 2011 à 09:49 (UTC) Le saviez-vous ? Je me suis permi de rajouter à toi et à moi les "Le saviez-vous" que nous nous sommes décernés, l'un-à-l'autre ;-)' Nono007 février 23, 2011 à 14:23 (UTC)' J'hésite à créer des pages sur l'univers de Mickey Après avoir bien réfléchi ce matin et hier, je pense finalement que ce n'est pas une super idée de créer des pages sur l'univers de Mickey Mouse. Voilà pourquoi : Je trouve qu'un wiki tel que Picsou Wiki maintenant (qui compte 173 pages) c'est déjà un énorme travail de l'entretenir, mettre de nouvelles fraîche, etc., donc je pense que désormais orienter Picsou Wiki vers l'univers de Mickey Mouse serait encore plus de travail. Ensuite, le nom de ce wiki est "Picsou Wiki", mais pas "Le wiki de l'univers Disney", je pense donc que le titre du wiki ne s'accorderait pas avec l'univers de Mickey Mouse. Après, je crois (je ne sais pas pour toi) que nous ne sommes pas super conaisseurs de l'univers de Mickey, et que si on demande au forum JDM, FDF, et Picsouman de nous aider dans nos articles sur l'univers de Mickey, je pense que l'on aurait très peu, voire pas du tout de personnes qui se présenteraient pour créer des articles sur Mickey et co. Sachant que nous sommes deux (seulement !) à créer des articles sur Picsou et Donald. Voici les raisons pour lesquelles je trouve que finalement, créer des pages sur l'univers de Mickey n'est pas une super bonne idée... J'attends ton avis, Remy. Cordialement, Nono007. C'est vrai que le travail serait énorme. Toute façon il reste encore beaucoup de choses à explorer dans l'univers des canards de Disney. Mettons le projet Souris en supens. On y reviendra peut être dans un futur proche. remy13127 février 24, 2011 à 10:18 (UTC) Ok. Aujourd'hui, je retappe tous les articles que j'ai créé en y mettant des nouvelles infos.' Nono007 février 24, 2011 à 10:21 (UTC)' Sais tu créer des infobox ? Tout est dans la question. Je propose de t'apprendre à créer les nouvelles infobox si tu ne sais pas déjà le faire. remy13127 février 24, 2011 à 10:38 (UTC) Les anciens, je savais les faire, mais les nouveaux, non... Je suis parfois allé en mode source pour voir comment on faisait et j'ai trouvé ça bien compliqué, je dois dire ^^ Nono007 février 24, 2011 à 10:40 (UTC) Nono007 Projet d'exposé sur Picsouman... J'ai eu l'idée que l'on recopie certains articles de Picsou Wiki, pour les mettre sur Picsouman dans la rubrique du professeur Donald Dingue. Ceci ferait une publicité pour Picsou Wiki, et ça inciterai les membres de Picsouman a venir lire régulièrement les nouveaux articles et y participer. Qu'en penses-tu ? Nono007 février 25, 2011 à 18:58 (UTC) Nono007 Je ne suis pas contre, reste à voir avec les membres de picsouman s'ils sont d'accord. remy13127 février 25, 2011 à 19:24 (UTC) Ok. J'envoie ou tu envoie un MP à Greenduck ?' Nono007 février 26, 2011 à 09:11 (UTC)' Occupe toi de ça ! remy13127 février 26, 2011 à 09:13 (UTC) Ok. Je t'enverai une copie du MP que j'aurai envoyé à Greenduck. Nono007 février 26, 2011 à 09:14 (UTC) OKremy13127 février 26, 2011 à 09:17 (UTC) Désolé, je retenu que ça : Bonjour Greenduck, Comme tu le sais peut-être déjà, nous sommes seuls, moi et Remy13127 à nous occuper de Picsou Wiki. Ce site compte désormais plus de 175 pages, mais nous sommes toujours moins de membres à venir sur Picsou Wiki et à participer à ce site. Il nous ait donc venu l'idée de créer des exposés dans un sujet dans la rubrique du Prf. Donald Dingue. Les exposés proviendraient de Picsou Wiki et seraient sur différentes choses sur l'univers de Picsou et Donald, tantôt des exposés sur des personnages, des lieux, des planètes, des histoires ou encore sur des dessinateurs de nos amis à palmes. (après, je me souviens plus de la suite, mais j'expilque pour quelles raisons ne faisons ça, etc, et voici comment je fini :) ...Reçois par ces quelques mots, nos meilleures salutations, Cordialement, L'équipe de Picsou Wiki.' Nono007 février 26, 2011 à 09:49 (UTC)' Ouais. Ca devrait être accepté sans problèmes. Quels seraient les premiers exposés ?remy13127 février 26, 2011 à 09:52 (UTC) Des personnages, mais je sais pas lesquels...^^ Et puis, c'est à toi de choisir ! Nono007 février 26, 2011 à 09:55 (UTC) Greenduck a accepté ! Voilà ce qu'il m'a écrit : "Salut Nono, C'est une bonne idée pour mieux faire connaître et développer le wiki. Donc pas de problème à la création d'un sujet pour y mettre quelques sujets divers (pour montrer la diversité justement). Le mieux serait de ne pas toujours mettre des articles complets (surtout s'ils sont long) pour inviter le lecteur à aller sur le wiki ensuite. C'est un gros travail que de faire vivre le wiki en tout cas, continuez comme ça ;-) De mon coté, je ne sais pas si j'aurai du temps pour y participer même un peu, mais je lirai avec plaisir ce qui a déjà été écrit (j'y suis encore peu allé...) et éventuellement apporter des corrections si j'en vois ;-) Bonne continuation à l'équipe !" On va pouvoir commencer !' Nono007 février 26, 2011 à 10:55 (UTC)' OK ! Je réfléchis pour une proposition d'article et je te la fait savoir. remy13127 février 26, 2011 à 11:00 (UTC) http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Balthazar_Picsou#Naissance Cette section est complète et assez intéressante, elle conte la naissance de Picsou. Qu'en dis-tu ? remy13127 février 26, 2011 à 11:02 (UTC) Très bien ! Tu peux recopier le texte sur Picsuman, je pense. Après, je continuerai le sujet avec un article sur Oniro... Au fait, quel sera le titre du sujet sur Picsouman ? Nono007 février 26, 2011 à 14:35 (UTC) Euh... Pourquoi pas Les évadés de Picsou Wiki ? remy13127 février 26, 2011 à 14:45 (UTC) Oui, superbe ! Nono007 février 26, 2011 à 14:47 (UTC) Topic crééremy13127 février 26, 2011 à 14:58 (UTC) Au fait, on créé un nouvel exposé chaque combien jours ? Nono007 février 26, 2011 à 15:21 (UTC) De temps en temps remy13127 février 26, 2011 à 15:27 (UTC) Ok Nono007 février 26, 2011 à 15:28 (UTC) Nouvelle fonction pour bientôt Sur WIkia, une nouvelle fonction va arriver, celle de pouvoir faire de superbes sondages : http://wikialabs.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Sample_Top_10_Page On pourra en faire un sur les personnages préférés... Mais c'est toujours en préparation ! remy13127 février 27, 2011 à 11:12 (UTC) Ce serait bien, en effet...' Nono007 février 27, 2011 à 11:30 (UTC)' J'ai créé un "nouvel évadé de Picsou Wiki" ;)' Nono007 mars 1, 2011 à 12:09 (UTC)' Une base de donnée incroyable ! J'ai trouvé une base de donnée incroyable en anglais avec beaucoup d'articles qu'il serait treès intéressant de traduire ! à voir donc... http://www.cbarks.dk/indexint.htm Remy13127 mars 4, 2011 à 17:53 (UTC) Magnifique ! Par contre, beaucoup de choses ne nous servirons pas, dommage...Nono007 mars 4, 2011 à 17:59 (UTC) : J'ai fait une section sur la voiture de donald grâce à une traduction de cette page : http://www.cbarks.dk/thecars.htm les voitures des principaux personnages ! Remy13127 mars 4, 2011 à 18:15 (UTC) : Très bien ! Tu vas aussi modifier les articles sur les personnages qui possèdent des voitures qui figurent dans l'article sur le site en anglais ? Nono007 mars 4, 2011 à 18:21 (UTC) :: Oui, j'ai actualisé la page de Daisy Duck ! Remy13127 mars 4, 2011 à 18:30 (UTC) :: :: Ok.' Nono007 mars 4, 2011 à 18:53 (UTC)' ::: http://www.cbarks.dk/thebackgrounds.htm Une page aussi très riche en références et inspirations ! Remy13127 mars 5, 2011 à 18:47 (UTC) Palette Slamduck a l'air d'avoir réussi à créer la palette déroulante ! Aussi non j'ai une question en attente sur la page de discution du musée de donaldville Remy13127 mars 5, 2011 à 18:07 (UTC) Ok. Sinon, pour le site superbe sur les Duck, je n'ai trouvée acune autre page que l'on pourrait exploiter. Et toi ? Nono007 mars 5, 2011 à 18:10 (UTC) : Moi beaucoup : des références culturelles pour certain perso par exemple Brigitte Van Doren = Brigitte Bardot ! Scotland X. McYard = Sherlock Holmes... Les voitures, les pays avec les histoires de références... Remy13127 mars 5, 2011 à 18:16 (UTC) : Ok. Et bien vive ce site et toutes les infos qu'il va pouvoir nous apporter !' Nono007 mars 5, 2011 à 18:34 (UTC)' : Quel sera le prochain "évadé de Picsou Wiki", Remy ?' Nono007 mars 6, 2011 à 10:22 (UTC)' :: Pourquoi pas... En fait je ne sais pas choisis toi ! Remy13127 mars 6, 2011 à 10:25 (UTC) :: Mais non, c'est à ton tour ! ;-)' Nono007 mars 6, 2011 à 10:27 (UTC)' ::: Allez, les everglades ! Remy13127 mars 6, 2011 à 10:29 (UTC) ::: Très bonne idée !' Nono007 mars 6, 2011 à 10:32 (UTC)' Images ? N'ayant pas la plupart des histoires où apparaissent les personnages dont tu crées les pages, est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu te charges des images ? C'est toujours intéressant de voir le personnage dont on parle. Remy13127 avril 10, 2011 à 18:00 (UTC) Oui, j'amerais bien mettre des images, mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de scanner...' 'Nono007 avril 11, 2011 à 09:42 (UTC) Je prends des photos que je trafique un peu (sur le contraste). Remy13127 avril 11, 201 1 à 10:36 (UTC) Badges J'aurais peut être du t'en parler avant mais j'ai fait le demande envers wikia d'ajouter le système de badges sur le wiki. Ca a été installé aujourd'hui et on peut les personnaliser. Pour l'instant tu es en tête devant moi grrrrrrr... Remy13127 avril 20, 2011 à 09:36 (UTC) Ok. Et oui, j'suis en tête ! (::) Nono007 avril 20, 2011 à 09:41 (UTC) Plus maintenant ^^ ! Remy13127 avril 20, 2011 à 14:29 (UTC) Si si, je l'suis encore !' 'Nono007 avril 20, 2011 à 14:31 (UTC) Oh non, tu viens juste de repasser en tête... Mais je ne m'arreterai pas là ! ^^ Remy13127 avril 20, 2011 à 14:33 (UTC) J'ai créé une nouvelle série de badges sur les persos... Si tu as des idées partage les et il me manque beaucoup d'images encore pour les badges... Tu peux les créer ou les modifier à cette page : http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:AchievementsCustomize Ok. Au fait, je suis toujours en tête ^^ ! Nono007 avril 21, 2011 à 10:07 (UTC) Yop Yo, Nono007. C'est Ludwig, du forum des fans de Picsou. Merci pour l'accueil. Désolé pour le pseudo, mais j'avais pas envie de réfléchir. Je ne pourrais pas beaucoup participer dans l'immédiat, mais j'espère pouvoir vous aider du mieux que je peux. Par ailleurs, je vous ai laissé mes impressions sur le forum des fans (désolé, mais comme je n'arrivais pas à vous écrire, j'ai préféré utiliser ce moyen-là). Si tu as un peu de temps devant toi, j'espère que tu prendras le temps de le lire. En tout cas (on ne le dira jamais assez) bravo pour ce wiki, qui est vraiment une super idée et qui se développe plutôt bien. Salut Ludwig ! J'ai pris note et j'ai répondu à ton message sur le FDF. Nono007 mai 10, 2011 à 10:18 (UTC) Talkbox Modification du common Tu peux t'occuper de ça ? J'ai mis l'addon en discussion Meta K Pote mai 27, 2011 à 11:20 (UTC) C'est une page de fonctionnement du wiki que seuls les admins peuvent modifier, et qui permet d'ajouter des fonctionnalités. Je veux bien m'en occuper mais faut me filer les droits, sinon il suffit de modifier la page que je t'ai donnée en rajoutant les lignes que j'ai mises en discussion. Ensuite le modèle fonctionnera, car en l'état il ne sert à rien ! Meta K Pote mai 27, 2011 à 14:24 (UTC)